Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy
by Fanatical-Writer561
Summary: Post-Time Paradox. The people from Alice Academy mistakes Artemis's mesmer as an Alice. Narumi was sent to use force if necessary to bring him to the academy. That wasn't necessary. The mystery of the Academy was enough to entice the bored genius.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Hey guys this fanfiction was made by my sister but I just gave her the ideas and information.

**Disclaimer:** Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to Eoin Colfer and Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

_(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and The True One.)  
_

* * *

**Prologue**: Invitation to Wonderland

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Alice in Wonderland"** wasn't Artemis's idea of an exciting reading material. He knew about it of course but he would much rather read about the latest breakthroughs in psychology and medical sciences. For him that was much more exciting.

"Come to Alice Academy." The man spoke in fluent Japanese.

Artemis couldn't help but stare at this man who called himself, Narumi L. Anjo. Judging from the name, the name was Japanese. Strange because the man did not resemble any Japanese man. Blonde hair and English eyes. The man had laughing eyes, but Artemis was no fool. He did not trust the laughter in those amethyst colored eyes.

Artemis Fowl II was a pale boy with black hair. If not for his Armani suits, he would look like any young boy of fourteen years. He leaned back lazily, his expression bored but guarded. "Why?" He asked simply. Artemis was fluent in Japanese himself, so he found conversing no problem at all.

The man and the boy were having tea in a quaint but quiet café. Why? The explanation will come a little later. Narumi and Artemis were sipping on sweet smelling jasmine tea, a piece of uneaten pie in front of the younger boy.

Narumi laughed again, looking a bit embarrassed. He was absent-mindedly playing with his blonde hair. "Because… I have reason to believe that you are special."

The young genius grinned, almost amused and shrugged. "I am flattered but why would you say that? I am just an average boy having tea in this café with a person that could potentially be a pedophile."

(Sorry Narumi fans)

A nervous laugh came. Narumi didn't expect the boy to be quite so difficult. He was curious now how well he would get along with his other difficult student, Natsume Hyuuga. "I assure you that I'm not a pedophile, Arty-kun."

Narumi watched as Artemis's brows wrinkled into a frown. It looked like he wasn't very amused by the nickname. "But, I am not lying when I say that you might be special."

For a minute, Artemis frowned at him in silence as if trying to assess him. It was a bit nerve-wracking for the teacher because there was something unnerving about his eyes. It wasn't because of the fact that one eye was hazel and the other was a beautiful shade of blue. It was because they were eyes that did not seem to belong to an ordinary fourteen year old boy.

Artemis looked at him not as a boy but as an equal.

"Special?" Artemis pretended to not know what he was talking about. "Ah! I see. Is it because you saw me convince that man that I wasn't Artemis Fowl II?'

Earlier, a man that seemed to have known about Artemis's real age asked him if he was really the son of The Artemis Fowl I.

He denied it of course but the man was persistent, asking questions such as why he still looked like a teenager. This was a problem because he wasn't supposed to be outside alone. Butler would definitely scold him for going somewhere without him again. Artemis didn't think he needed Butler this time. He just needed to see N1 for a report about his time in Haven.

With no other choice, he asked the man to look at him again but this time asking him to look at his eyes.

"I am not Artemis Fowl II. You did not see me today."

His voice was layered by bass and alto. The man blinked, as if in a daze. "I did not… see you." With that, Artemis nodded and began to walk away. He didn't go very far when he heard another man speak.

"Oho, I did not know that one of the sons of the Fowl family was so talented."

And, that was where the whole meeting started. It didn't look like Narumi would be as easy to use _mesmer _was on as the other man. The boy sighed, thinking that this was a very problematic day. He accepted Narumi's invitation to talk, already plotting his next action. He had planned to play dunce, until he knew more about Narumi L. Anjo.

"Convince?' Narumi placed his cup on the table, now amused. "Was that really all that was, Arty-kun? I am a great many things but I am not blind." He raked his hand through his hair. "You don't have to hide it."

The boy now had all his defenses up as he stared at Narumi. His brain was now reeling, understanding that the situation was quite serious. Narumi knew too much and it did not look like he could use _mesmer_ either.

"I believe tea is finished. I must go." His voice was calm and civil, giving the impression that he thought the other man was simply insane. "Thank you for your invitation."

"Stop."

Suddenly, Artemis found himself unable to move. It was like every fiber of his body did not _want_ to move. It was listening to the blond man's voice. There was no feeling of magic but just pure desire from his body to obey the man. "Who… what are you?" He was now curious and cautious at the same time.

Narumi gave another charming grin and replied, "If Arty-kun wants to know, come to Alice Academy. He will find all his answers there."

Artemis blinked and actually stopped to think about it. It did not feel like Fairy magic. At least it did not feel like any fairy magic he had ever encountered. This piqued his interest. "Ah. I see. This might prove interesting…" His body slowly gaining its ability to move…

* * *

**Note:** See profile for spoiler to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** We do not own either Artemis Fowl or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrong Wonderland**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice Academy, Japan**

**

* * *

  
**

"A new student, Narumi-sensei?" Fourteen year old Mikan Sakura asked. Their homeroom teacher had recently returned from his trip in Ireland. She didn't know exactly what he was doing there but it didn't look like he would be telling them.

Mikan Sakura changed very little over the years. In heart. She was still naïve and sweet with a knack of attracting trouble.

In appearance however, she grew up in all the right places. She was growing up more and more looking like her mother every year. That was something Narumi was growing more and more aware of. That thought brought a fond yet sad smile to Narumi. Someday, she would become a beauty like her mother and her boyfriend would have more things to worry about other than HIS fangirls.

"Yes. He should be arriving… today. Maybe." He was smiling but he looked uncertain himself. The teacher had invited Mikan and her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga to tea.

"Even you aren't certain yourself, baka?" He smirked not looking up from his manga. His Sakura tea was untouched and he was concentrated on what looked like the month's Shounen Jump manga. One hand holding the book and the other against his cheek, bored. "How do you know he was coming?" If not for Mikan, he wouldn't be there. Unlike her, he wasn't fond of him.

Natsume changed very little too. Dark unkempt hair, bored crimson eyes and tall proud stature. His cool demeanor and intellect attracting every girl in the academy. He was still an important asset to the academy but his escape attempts growing less and less frequent with Mikan at his side.

Narumi just grinned. "Oh, he'll come. He is a… curious boy."

"What is this new student like, sensei?" She asked, ignoring Narumi's rudeness. Sometimes she really didn't know what she saw in him. "What kind of Alice does he have?"

Narumi took a sip of his tea before replying. "I suspect that he might have the Voice alice, like Rio," he informed them carefully. At the name, Natsume looked up a deep frown visible. He remembered that name and it was a name that he was unhappy with more than Narumi. "But there is something else special about this boy."

"Eh? Really? What is that?" Mikan tilted her head to the side, confused.

The teacher shrugged because he wasn't sure himself. Remembering those eyes of his though, he was sure that he wasn't an ordinary boy. "You will know when you meet him."

Mikan smiled and nodded. A new student. That was very rare at this late time of the school year. "What is his name?"

Narumi sets his cup back on the table and looks up at the sky, watching a plane pass overhead. "Artemis… Fowl-kun."

***

The Academy's gates opened immediately after he gave them his identification. His limo drove in, as Artemis looked out the window with quiet assessment. He had finally arrived to the mysterious Alice Academy it seemed. When he informed Holly about his plans of enrolling, it caused her worry.

Even Haven had very little information of the dealings of Alice Academy. It was close to impossible to get anyone inside it. It was a mysterious school that let students in but rarely or never let them out. This only made Artemis more curious about the Academy.

"Are you sure you do not want me to stay with you, Artemis? These people might be dangerous." Butler was against his decision to transfer. He had heard rumors about the academy. The rumors did not make him feel any better.

He shook his head. "That is impossible, Butler. You don't have an alice."

"That is another thing. What if they find out that you don't have an alice, Artemis?" Butler dug his fingers into the steering wheel. "What if they kill you… to silence you."

"Do you think I am foolish to let them do that?" Artemis asked him. One eyebrow raised arrogantly. "I can protect myself. If I need you…" He raised an arm and showed him a golden Rolex watch. "I will call." He grins and presses a button and reveals a communicator much like his ring that he received from Holly. "I modified it myself. I will hide the communication waves with my magic. But you cannot call me, Butler. Remember that."

"I still do not like this at all," Butler growled but there was really no changing his master's mind. "Just make sure to contact us as often as you can. Your mother and father will worry."

The boy nods, looking out the window again. They were passing through the town now and it was a very strange one. Each shop was unique in structure and color. Stripes, checkered patterns décor. It was like venturing into a child's imagination. Again, it reminded him of the book Alice in Wonderland.

He wondered if he indeed made a mistake coming here. However, he was here and with his paperwork passed and signed there was no turning back. He had forged his papers so to the academy, he was legally fourteen years of age.

A few minutes later, they arrived a the Highschool sector of the academy. Butler opened the door for him before going to the back to retrieve his luggage. The young boy got down from the vehicle and looks up at the impressive work of architecture.

"Artemis! Look out!"

Artemis, heeding Butler's warning moved out of the way. A ball of fire came flying down from where he stood. He quickly looked up to see where it came from, and to his surprise he sees Narumi and another boy with him. The boy had dark hair and fire coming out of his hands. Artemis couldn't see his face because it was hidden behind a cat mask.

"Sorry, Arty-kun. You aren't hurt, are you?" Narumi asked in Japanese, a bit late.

Artemis stood up and began dusting off the dirt from his suit. "I am fine. But this is not the welcome I was expecting, Anjo-san," he replied in Japanese. Butler ran to his charge's side and protectively steps in front of him. He couldn't understand what that was all about, his Japanese was rusty.

"Oi, baka. Move out of the way."

Narumi turned his attention back to the other boy. "Now, Natsume. No need to be so hasty. What would Mikan-chan think if you do something like this?"

Another fireball went flying. "Don't even think about bringing her into this," his voice deep, threatening and laced with killing intent. "Or I will kill you."

"That is scary, Natsume-kun." Narumi replied, playfully, pulling out a bean whip. "But if you really want to play, lets play."

"Natsume! Stop it!"

The next voice belonged to a girl. She was running down the steps of the building looking panicked and worried. Artemis turned to her curiously, observing what might happen next.

The boy named Natsume wasn't listening though. Instead the he made another fireball in his hand, and lunged forward.

"Natsume!" At the scream, the fireball went out. Narumi took the opportunity to catch the cat and render him unconscious with one swift and accurate hit to the back. He fainted and Narumi carried him down for Mikan to see to him.

"Sensei, he is not hurt, is he?" She was frantically hugging him to her. She did not know what happened but for some reason, Natsume was again wearing the Black Cat mask alice limiter. "Is it… Persona?"

"Persona?"

It was only then that Mikan noticed that they had company. For a minute, Mikan stared shocked and confused. "Eh? Ano…" She looked from him to Natsume in her arms. Her face suddenly turned into a deep shade of red. Feeling embarrassed, she stood up causing Natsume to hit his head on the pavement.

"Sorry about that! Don't mind me. I'm just here to pick this person up." Mikan was twiddling her thumbs nervously. She had already figured that he person was probably the new student Narumi sensei was talking about.

Narumi bent down again and picked up the poor unconscious Cat-boy, then tossed him over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Arty-kun. I need to take care of this little kitty. I cannot show you around campus. Mikan-chan here will do that."

Mikan flailed at Narumi. "Sensei! What? Me? Bu---but, Sensei!"

It was too late, Narumi was already walking back into the building not turning back but waving a goodbye.

Mikan sighed, wondering why she wasn't used to Narumi-sensei's flighty personality. She turns to the other boy again and gives him a bright and welcoming smile. "Hello, Arty-kun. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mikan didn't see the wince Artemis made at the nickname. But, hesitantly, Artemis bowed politely, remembering Japanese tradition before smiled back. "Miss Sakura, I would be more comfortable if you call me 'Artemis.' It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"I guess I should probably show you around now," she starts walking up the steps. "Come on."

Artemis was about to follow, but Butler stopped him holding him back by his shoulder. He looked up and with his eyes asked him if anything was wrong. Actually, there were a lot of things wrong but there was nothing he could say that would change his mind anyway.

"Artemis…"

"Go, Butler. This is getting interesting," he told him with a smile. "I will be fine. Go home and take care of my mother, father and brothers." He slowly pushed the hand off his shoulder.

"After something like that, do you really think I can just leave---"

Artemis understood that his bodyguard was worried. But he had already made up his mind. "Listen to me, Butler."

With a heavy sigh, Butler finally relented and after unloading his luggage entered the vehicle again. "Keep in touch." He nods goodbye to his charge before finally driving off. Artemis watched him drive off before looking up the steps.

Alice Academy. This was going to be his home for a while…

"Arty-kun! Lets hurry!" He could hear Mikan's voice from up the steps. Artemis gave another wince before making his way up the steps to follow her. He really had to find a way to get her to stop calling him by that name.

* * *

**Note: **Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey, this is Tsu-chan! This story is a favor for my brother and unlike my usual reviewers he CAN hurt me if I don't update. So I can update more regularly. I have not read much of the books and I don't know much about Gakuen Alice but my brother does. I just write what he tells me.

He is a big fan of crossovers. His next torture for me is a crossover between Black Cat and HunterxHunter. Tell me what you think about it. I might consider it. I am thinking about it.... Haha… as if psychology class hasn't broken my brain.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gakuen Alice or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black cats and Geniuses**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haven City, the lower elements**

**

* * *

  
**

Holly Short was impatient. For some time, she had been searching for any information she could possibly find about Alice Academy. Nothing was coming up. It was like Alice Academy didn't exist on the map. It was like tracking an invisible needle in a haystack.

The elf cursed and slammed her hands angrily on her desk. Then with a frustrated sigh, pushed a hand through her short auburn hair.

"Hey, Holly. You're still looking I see." Foaly suddenly appeared behind her. The centaur knew that Holly was trying to get information about Alice Academy. She had been searching since she found out that Artemis planned on going.

"I told him to go once we gathered more information," she muttered in reply. "Why would he do something this dangerous and stupid? We don't know anything about those guys."

Foaly scratched his chin thinking about a suitable reply. "I guess the answer is the same with why he would decide to go to limbo to save the world, or how he would steal fairy gold to finance an Arctic expedition to rescue his father."

Holly sighed again, knowing that he was right. Artemis had a gift of getting himself into trouble. It was a gift that gave Butler and her nightmares. "I just wished that he wouldn't be so rash as to jump into another opportunity to get himself into potential trouble.

She looked blankly at the screen. "I didn't gather much, but I gathered something that might be potentially dangerous. Have you heard… of Black Cat?"

"Black cat?"

She nods, still staring blankly. "His name is popular in Human Underground organizations. From what I could gather, he is in that academy and is responsible for many… infiltrations and trouble in a few anti-alice organizations. He had never failed and he isn't afraid to kill."

"Is that all you could gather?"

"Yes. But I'm sure… Artemis would already know this though."

***

And Artemis did. Also, he had a feeling he knew who the Black Cat was. Artemis was quietly following the young girl named Mikan as she showed him the rooms of the Academy.

"…and starting Monday, this will be our classroom." She told him, pushing open the doors and showing him inside. To be honest, he was really uncertain about learning through a classroom setting. The last time he tried, he didn't stay very long. Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. It was a pain to be smarter than the teachers. He had much preferred learning by himself.

"For those who get the Honor Student Award, they get coupons for restaurants in Central Town and can go home to see their family!"

He just nodded quietly. Thinking that that information might be useful. If he aimed for the Award then he wouldn't worry his mother and father so much. His mother was very much against to him leaving home.

"Arty-kun, are you alright. You are so quiet." At that question, he looked at her. He didn't know that he was so quiet.

"Mikan, Artemis please." He looked around thoughtfully at the empty classroom. "I was just thinking of something." He ran his hand through the smooth oak desk. "Mikan, who was that person. The one wearing the feline mask. He seemed very important to you."

At that, Mikan froze but forced herself to smile. "That was… my boyfriend, Natsume. Sorry about that, Arty---Artemis. He is a good person really. He was just a bit angry."

"That mask he was wearing… what does it do?"

Mikan looked away uncomfortably. She felt trapped, but she did understand that he would find out anyway sooner or later. "It is an alice limiter…" she started, not looking at him in the eyes. She suddenly seemed to find the outside of the window interesting. "Natsume…is very powerful. His alice is unlimited and cool… but every time he uses it he---" She really didn't finish.

Artemis just noticed her wrapping her arm around herself. He could see that hand shivering. She was afraid, he could see it clearly. "I see. Does everyone need those… limiters?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. They are usually given to those people who give the academy trouble."

"Interesting," he thought, pulling a chair back and taking a seat. "So the mysterious black cat wasn't tamed."

"Artemis, what made you decide to come here?" Mikan asked him. "If Narumi-sensei brought you here, I don't think he forced you to come. A lot more people want to leave. It is unusual for someone to just willingly come here."

He smiled and shrugged. "Mild curiosity really. And boredom."

"What?" Her eyes became small and confused. That was really an unusual reason.

He didn't repeat his answer, instead asked her a question. "How about you, Sakura-san? Why are you here?"

Mikan's smile became very bright and pretty, surprising even Artemis himself. "Hotaru. I came here to be with Hotaru. We have always been together since we were children and I wanted to always be together."

"Hotaru?"

Her eyes became dreamy and glassy. "Hotaru Imai. She's my bestfriend and she is the coolest girl ever. She is pretty, nice and the smartest girl in class. She invents the coolest things too! She's aiming for the Honor's Student Award too."

Apparently, Mikan was very fond of the girl, Hotaru. But if she was aiming for that award as well, it sounded like he had a rival. It might prove interesting if that was the case.

"You know, talking like that might make your boyfriend jealous."

She came out of her daze and turned to him with that confused expression on her face. "You mean Natsume? Why do you say that?" She walked to the table where Artemis was sitting. She pulls the seat beside him and sits down.

"He might think that you love Hotaru more than him."

She blinked. "Why would he think that?" The girl gave another smile and began swinging her legs. She seemed very sure of whatever she was thinking. "Natsume understands that Hotaru and I had always been together since we had been children. I love Hotaru… but actually…"

She blushed. "The feeling in my heart that Natsume gives me is very different." She blushed harder and tried hiding it in her palms. "I really said it. I'm sorry, Artemis. I must sound pretty silly right now."

Artemis shook his head. "No. Not exactly… but I don't think I will ever understand girls." That was true. Did girls really believe that what they are feeling is an unexplained miracle? It could easily be explained by human psychology and hormones. Normal in the adolescent stage. Though, it did not look like Mikan was a person that you could explain biology and science to without giving yourself a headache.

"Narumi-sensei was right, Artemis-kun. You are really very strange." She laughed, shaking her head. Her hair following each movement.

Time for another tough question. "What do you think Natsume did?" he asked casually. "You know to be made to wear that mask. He must have done something pretty bad, if that was the purpose of that thing…"

Mikan's mouth opened, then closed. She did not know how much about the Dangerous Abilities type she could reveal. It was a class that she belonged to but they were made different and isolated in the school. Many of the students lived in fear of the assignments to be assigned to them. Any mission could easily become their last mission.

"I don't know either," she admitted softly. Which was true. She didn't know. It had surprised her too when she saw Natsume wear that mask again. But she did know that it must have something to do with Persona but she couldn't talk about that either. Not that there was a lot that she could say about Persona. It wasn't because she didn't know, it was because it wasn't for her to say.

She had quite a few questions herself. So she had no authority to say anything. She really didn't want Artemis to worry either. The academy was really a fun and enjoyable place if not for… the not enjoyable parts. She had a lot of happy days in the academy. Who was she to deny Artemis that opportunity?

"You will probably be given a star ranking tomorrow!" she said, changing the subject quick. The boy noticed, but he decided to let her decide the pace. Maybe it was enough inquiries for now. It would be bad if Mikan started feeling suspicious of him. "For now… hnmmm… maybe Iinchou won't mind that you stay with him. I will ask him later."

"It isn't necessary," He already had his room and board ready. The necessary paperwork were taken care of before he arrived. "Star ranking?"

"Eh? Narumi-sensei hasn't explained about that?" Though she shouldn't really be surprised. "The star system is based on grades, personality and alice ability. The allowance you get is based on that too."

"Allowance?"

Mikan pulls out a few coins and shows it to him. "Alice Academy is like a city. It has its own money. These are called rabbits. You get them once and month and it depends on the star ranking."

"No stars have five rabbits. One stars have thirty. Two stars have fifty and Three stars have a hundred. The special stars… get a thousand." She showed him the Special star pinned on her uniform. "This is what the special star looks like."

Rabbits? Stars? It was official. This place did seem like something out of a child's imagination. Maybe he did somehow fall into a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland.

"Arty-kun? You're quiet again."

"Huh?" Artemis finally noticed Mikan was waiting for him to reply. "Forgive me, I was simply slightly distracted. I was just thinking… that academy is so very, very strange."

At that, Mikan laughed. "The students are very, very strange too. So doesn't that make any sense?"

Now that Mikan mentioned it, it did make some sense. However, Artemis was not used to the Wonderland-like atmosphere. He had dealt with trolls, fairies and elves like in the fairytales but they were different from the fairytale he saw here. It might be that there was something else going on in this academy and that they aren't talking just yet.

"I see. Do you think you can take me to see the dorms? I am tired."

***

Artemis's room was what you would expect from any boarding school. It was enough for one person to live. It had a bed, desk, bathroom and a bookcase filled with books. He scanned the shelves and it had books about geography, medicine and psychology. He was relieved to find that it didn't have one fairy tale in sight. It was adequate. He would miss the grandeur and luxury of home but it was adequate.

He inspected the room, checking for bugs or cameras. He was sure that the academy would be watching him quite carefully. They were unsure of his alice and Artemis was pretty sure that they had taken to account his cleverness. He had left quite a reputation back at his old school.

He found a few bugs planted by the phone, desk and bathroom. The camera was cleverly hidden inside a portrait, so he had to take note of the blind spots later. He knew that it was probably dangerous to contact Butler inside he room until he could figure out those blindspots.

Putting on his coat, he decided that a walk was in order. The dorm mother was waiting for him at the door. It took Artemis a second to realize that the robotic contraption was actually frowning at him.

"Fowl- sama… where are you…going?"

In a voice that was so calm that it surprised even the robot, he asked. "Who---what are you?"

"I'm you're dorm mother," it replied. It placed its hands on its hips, and giving the genius a deep frown.

The boy was a genius. He had seen trolls, fairies and time travel. But he still found it so difficult to believe that the dorm mother was acting like it was alive. It was extraordinary but then again very little should surprise him anymore. Someone in this academy had invented quite an impressive AI.

"I'm going for a walk, ma'am," he bowed politely. "I will be returning before the curfew."

The dorm mother sighed and lets him pass. "Okay, but return before the curfew. Otherwise I will have to report you to the teachers."

Artemis smiled. "And I wouldn't want that. I am aiming for the Honor's Student Award." With that, he walked away. Once outside, he walked to the direction of the woods. He made sure no one was around before casually activating his watch.

"Butler," he whispered as quietly as he could. It would be odd to explain why he was talking to himself if he bumped into some random passersby. He made his voice low enough for Butler to hear but not enough for someone to eavesdrop.

"Artemis? Artemis, is that you?"

It was a relief to finally take a break from speaking Japanese. "Yes, it is, Butler. I am safe, so do not plan an infiltration just yet."

The bodyguard grumbled, making Artemis chuckle. He figured that that plan had crossed Butler's mind.

"How is my family?"

Sighing, he gave his report. "The usual. Your parents are off to help another cause. Your brothers are learning words." Butler did not sound very pleased the boys' accomplishment. "You have to speak to your brother, Myles. He taught Beckett to use knucklehead"

This time it was Artemis that was sighing. Yes, he really should speak to his brother about words like those. However, he was so difficult. Much like himself actually.

"I see."

"How about you, Artemis? They aren't hurting you in anyway, are they?"

"No. They are not," he assures him. "There is still much to learn about this place. I can tell you this. The people here aren't normal people. Many have abilities I have never seen before."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Possibly."

"Artemis, that doesn't reassure me one bit."

He chuckled in reply. "I am sorry. But for now, let me see what else I can find out. I have to go. It is almost curfew and if I want any chance of going home, I am going to have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain later. I must go. Wait for my next call, Butler. Goodbye."

Wait! Artemis---."

He hung up before he could continue though. He deactivated the watch and turned back to the direction of the dorm. When he returned, the dorm mother was waiting. He smiled an emotionless smile to her and entered. He didn't turn around for it to close the doors behind them…

* * *

**Note:** Please review. Let me know if you love it or hate it enough to burn it in a fiery pit. Hahahaha... thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who Stole the TARTS?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday, First day**

**

* * *

  
**

Natsume woke up that afternoon after that incident with Narumi-sensei grouchily to say the least. He wasn't quite enthusiastic at the idea of his girlfriend being alone with another guy even if he didn't consider him as a threat. His mood had not improved when Narumi assured him that Mikan was doing it as a favor for him.

"Ne, Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan whispered softly. She sat quietly beside him, still looking concerned. He always saw that look on her whenever she saw me wearing that mask. She knew that wearing it was painful because he felt it was a sign of his punishment and weakness. Natsume never enjoyed seeing that look.

It was still a wonder to him why she chose to stay by his side when he rarely could make her happy. But, he was a selfish bastard. He didn't care if it meant burning in hell. He couldn't let her go. He would never say it, but he needed her.

From under the table, away from the prying eyes of their classmates, Natsume reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it possessively. "I'm alright. Just stay this way… for a minute," he muttered, not looking at her. He knew that she was probably turning red at his words. Without looking at her, he knew that she would nod and squeeze his hand back.

Natsume didn't see, but there was a soft and contented smile on Mikan's face. He was such a dense boy at times, not realizing how hearing just that made her happy. "Natsume… you know---"

Suddenly, the doors of the classroom flew open and Narumi came twirling inside dressed in another one of his flamboyant outfits with a rose between his lips. "Goooood morning, good morning, everyone!"

Natsume rolled his eyes while the rest of the class watched uncertainly. They were never going to grow used to his flamboyant nature.

The blonde teacher gave a dramatic curtsey and gave a charming smile. "Today we will have a new student joining us. He is Irish but don't worry, he is very fluent in the Japanese language, aren't you, Arty-kun?"

Every gaze in the room went to the dark haired and annoyed boy that had just entered the room. "Sensei, please refrain from using that nickname." Artemis turned to the class and gave them a polite but solemn greeting. "My name is Artemis Fowl II. It is a pleasure to meet you," he spoke with fluent and perfect Japanese. "I would appreciate it if I am called by my name, Artemis. If you really need to know, I am Irish and a genius. That is all."

For a few seconds, the class was silent but it didn't take long before the class began shooting questions at Artemis. Artemis regarded each question with a half cool and half bored expression. The class was actually too noisy for him to answer the questions.

"This is boring," Natsume muttered leaning his head back and hiding his face under his manga. "Wake me up when class is over." Mikan pouted disapprovingly but she knew that she couldn't stop him. Though sleep would probably do him some good. She squeezed his hand wondering how many missions he did lately and how dangerous they were. He never told her anything.

"_Ah…Natsume. I would talk to me more. You are always keeping secrets from me. Sometimes I don't know why---."_

"Ah…Natsume. I would talk to me more. You are always keeping secrets from me. Sometimes I don't know why---."

Mikan blinked. She had just heard another voice… reading her thoughts.

"_Ah! Please don't tell me Koko is reading my thoughts again…"_

"Ah…Please don't tell me Koko is reading my thoughts again…"

The girl screamed inwardly as she turned to look at the boy grinning behind her. He had caught her unaware again. From under the manga, Natsume found himself smiling, amused. Mikan wasn't amused though. The whole class had erupted into laughter.

She even saw Artemis, with his one hazel and one blue eye, watching her like she was a specimen under a telescope. She was very much embarrassed.

Artemis watched Mikan Sakura turn red as the boy spoke. It didn't take him long to realize that the boy had the ability to read minds. From the blush on her face, it was obvious whose thoughts he was reading. That was good. Now he knows that there was a mind-reader present. That meant that he was going to have to be careful when he was around that person. He could try to use a bit of the fairy magic to camouflage his thoughts but he must still be careful.

"What alice does he have, Sensei?!" someone in class asked, trying to break the ice.

Narumi smiled and touched his cheek. His eyes were mischievous and playful. "Eh? You are free to find out for yourselves. Ne, Arty-kun."

Another wince appeared but did not argue. Though it did not mean that he was okay with the idea of being made to into something like a game. "Narumi-sensei…" his voice started in a warning tone.

"It is settled then!" he declared, winking at them and making his students very nervous now. The teacher was infamous for his frivolous nature. "The class will now guess what kind of Alice Arty-kun has and I will give another task to Arty-kun."

"Hold it right there!" he shouted. What was this teacher thinking? "I never agreed to playing." This wasn't good. The young genius began backing away.

"EH?! But this is tradition." He points at Mikan, sitting at the back who was whispering to Natsume. "Even Mikan-chan did it." At the mention of her name, the said girl turned to them.

Since she hadn't for the last few minutes, Mikan blinked and pointed to herself. "Me?" She couldn't help but wonder if she was in some kind of trouble.

Narumi gave a know-it-all smile and nodded. "Yes, you. Don't you remember, Mikan-chan? The first time you arrived here in our humble academy." At that, Mikan made a face because how could she ever forget. Natsume continued to feign sleeping. He remembered too. To say the least, he had not made life for Mikan that time. He knew that Mikan was probably frowning at him remembering every embarrassing detail of their embarrassing encounter.

Poor Mikan-chan," the teacher began with a probably fake forlorn expression. "Mikan-chan was challenged to walk through the dark forest to find her alice."

Artemis and Natsume rolled their eyes, but Artemis was the one that spoke. "Why go through all that trouble when I know exactly what my alice is?" The genius wasn't certain if Narumi was an idiot or playing an idiot.

"But Arty-kun, doing that wouldn't be much fun!"

The genius gave up trying to ascertain their teacher's sanity and turned to the class and ignoring Narumi's proposal for a game. Artemis loved puzzles, yes but he didn't like the thought of being an object of a game. It was simply degrading and he didn't know about the teacher but he was not going to embarrass himself for his whims. "According to reports, I have the Voice alice. I cannot control it very well, hence why I do not care to use it unless I have to."

"Ruka? Is there something wrong?"

"Eh?" Ruka Nogi, the handsome, blonde boy with the ability to attract and control animals. As a child, he was always seen carrying a bunny. Now, a bright red parrot perched on his shoulder. He was looking at an unoccupied seat on the third row that Artemis didn't notice before. He was quiet for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly. "No. Nothing really…"

Narumi smiled a little too knowingly at the boy, making him blush. That smile was scary on Narumi-sensei. "Now that you mention it. Imai-chan isn't here yet," he gasped. The whole class' sweat dropped since he didn't mention anything at all. "What if Imai-chan is lost! Ruka-chan must be so worried!"

Ruka was now melting in his seat with embarrassment. Did their teacher think embarrassing his students was a fun sport? "Ah… no… it's not… like that."

Meanwhile, Artemis was quiet. Imai was the name Mikan had mentioned the day before. So she hadn't arrived yet. That was a little curious. If she was aiming for the Honor's Student Award then shouldn't she be concerned about tardiness?

The door opened and Artemis found himself face to face with a pretty girl with short hair. She had cold and intelligent eyes. Artemis knew without introduction that the girl must be Hotaru Imai. She did not at all look concerned that she had arrived a few minutes late to class. "Good morning, Narumi-sensei," she greeted him with a very cold voice then making her way to her seat.

Narumi made quite a show as he said, "Hoootarrruuu-chan! Where have you been? Ruka-chan was sooo worried about you!"

The girl froze. She turned to Ruka who was trying to hide behind his desk, looking as red as his parrot. "No. Imai-san! It isn't like that! I---"

But he couldn't continue. Not with her eyes looking at him like she was trying to see his soul. Hotaru was silent for a minute before turning to the teacher who was enjoying every second of it. "A program I made for a client is missing," she began. "I went to report it to my client waiting at the lodge. Which you know very well, sensei… because I told you myself before class began."

The class was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

There was not a sound until Narumi-sensei coughed and made a comment about how beautiful the morning was. Hotaru, without further ado, began walking to her seat. Her eyes briefly meeting Artemis's as she passes.

Narumi told Artemis to take the empty seat at the back and began the lesson.

* * *

"Eh? That is horrible! TARTS is missing? The reason why I haven't seen much of you for weeks?" Mikan was exclaiming noisily, flailing her arms and panicking. Hotaru had just told them the reason why she was late that morning. An important program Hotaru made for a client went missing from her room. "And Hotaru-chan has been working so hard on it all month too…"

It was lunch time and Hotaru was calmly eating her crab brains. She and Mikan always ate lunch together. Though Hotaru always chose to try and sit away from Mikan when she had one of her outbursts. Natsume and Ruka watched the bestfriends in the sidelines. Ruka was unsure what to do and Natsume just chose to observe.

Ruka turned to his bestfriend not sure what to do. "Natsume, ano.. what do we----"

Natsume shrugged. He was reading his manga again and obviously not paying attention to the fact that his girlfriend was calling attention to herself. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Leave her alone, she'll get tired eventually."

That didn't reassure Ruka at all though.

"Hey. Can someone tell me why I have to join you four?" Artemis was sitting on the other side of Natsume, cross-legged and drinking tea.

"Because you are my partner," Hotaru stopped eating and turned to the annoyed boy, her expression still blank. With that, she returned to eating.

"You are my rival." Artemis corrected her, just as calmly. "I am aiming for the Honor's Student Award, if you didn't know."

"I see. Good luck with that." She didn't look unfazed though, she just continued to eat. She could see that Artemis was articulate and bred with the ways of the rich but she couldn't see him as a threat. However, she was not one to underestimate anyone. She was going to have to see what she can dig up about Artemis Fowl II later. Right now, she had to deal with her missing system. .

Mikan calmed down finally. "By the way, Hotaru, ne? What does TARTS do anyway?"

Maybe it shouldn't be surprise that Mikan wouldn't even know what the device was.

Hotaru finished eating and closed the jar. "TARTS," she started. "Technologically Advanced Robotics Testing System. It is a robotics system I made for a client. It tests effectiveness of robots before they are built. It was made for a client actually."

"If it is a robot, finding it should be easy!"

Hotaru didn't look as optimistic as her friend. "That is impossible.:

"Eh? Why?"

"TARTS is an AI… in the form of a ladybug."

Artemis blinked. A ladybug? Why a ladybug? But Mikan didn't seem bothered that it was in the form of a ladybug. "AI? Love? It is love? A ladybug?" Mikan became silent and looked up looking thoughtful. Hotaru already knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about a ladybug in love

"If you don't mind me asking, Imai-san." Artemis turned to his partner. "Why would you make this little device in the form of a ladybug?"

Hotaru turned to him. For a few seconds, they stared at each other. "Because, I wanted to." Hotaru Imai was a very strange girl. He acknowledges her intelligence. It would have been interesting to see her against Minerva.

Without warning, Ruka's parrot landed on his head and began pecking. "Ouch! Hey! You dumb bird!" Artemis began swatting it away but the bird flew away and returned to perch on Ruka's shoulder. Ruka was innocently eating his sandwich like nothing had happened.

"Nogi-san, you should control your pets better." Artemis muttered, rubbing the sour spot and frowning very deeply. What was that bird's problem?

Ruka looked up and nodded. Artemis could have sworn that the boy was blushing. Though he couldn't really be sure. It was probably from the heat.

Natsume saw what had just happened and had a pretty good idea why the bird decided to use Artemis's head as pecking exercise. Unlike Artemis, he knew Ruka longer and better. For now, he just planned to keep quiet. Ruka would just tell him to mind his own business anyway. Not that he had any plans at all to interfere. That was too much trouble. Besides, he knew his friend could take care of his problems himself.

"Everyone, you have to find Hotaru's TARTS!"

"Don't you think it would be easier to----"

"Natsume and I will look at the greenhouse! Bugs like plants!" Mikan said. She was battle ready and determined to find a microchip smaller than a fingernail. She didn't even think of the possibility of simply making another one. "You guys can look in Hotaru's roo---." Suddenly Hotaru shot her infamous baka-gun. Mikan yelled in pain, then rubbed the bump.

"No one goes into my room."

Mikan laughed nervously and nodded. "Okay. Hotaru can search her own room. Ruka and Artemis… can look at… the lounge. You know. Where you had your meeting with the client. Maybe you dropped it there."

Artemis sighed. How did he get himself in this situation? He never even volunteered to help. However, it was a little disappointing. It would have been interesting to see Imai's room. Was she embarrassed to let guys in her room? If that was the case, she was more female than he thought. "Hyuuga-san, why don't you simply tell her that Imai can make another one?"

He shrugged. "I don't think she would sit still long enough to listen."

"You know that for a fact?"

Natsume didn't reply anything after that. There wouldn't be a point. He could see for himself. Artemis was a smart enough person to notice that there was no stopping Mikan once she made up her mind about something.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this?" Artemis asked. He and Ruka were searching the lounge. They were crawling on the floor and looking under the chairs, the cushions and peeking inside vases. "Please tell me this doesn't happen very often."

But Ruka wasn't answering him very clearly. He simply shook his head and continued searching. Other than the occasional nods and shakes, Ruka was acting like he didn't exist.

Artemis gave up. It was obvious that he wasn't getting anything from him. It was curious why though. According to Mikan, Ruka was more friendlier than her boyfriend yet he was giving him the cold shoulder.

For a few minutes, they searched in silence. They looked from every corner of the room and found nothing that looked like a computer program in the guise of a ladybug. They found nothing.

Artemis resigned, wondering again how he had been coerced into this wild goose chase and partnered with someone who wouldn't even speak to him for some strange reason. "Nogi-san… is there a particular reason why you are not speaking to me?"

Ruka blushed and shook his head but he still did not speak.

The other boy frowned finding it to try a coax him to speak. He was a genius, not a mind reader. He tried to speak one more. "Why are you doing this, Nogi-san? I was talked into this but it didn't look like it took much t convince you to help."

Ruka blushed a deeper shade of red. "No reason…" To change the subject, he said. "I don't think we will find it here. Lets go back to Imai and the others."

Again, Ruka was very strange.

"Maybe the others had more luck."

But they didn't. Natsume and Mikan had no luck on their search, but both Ruka and Artemis could pretty much guess why. There was lipgloss smear on the corner of Natsume's lips and you didn't need genius to guess where that came from.

"Sorry. Natsume and I didn't find it," Mikan informed them, looking nervous and guilty.

Artemis raised one eyebrow and sighed. "Yes, and we can probably guess why too," he muttered. "Maybe someone should go to Imai's room. She probably found it there already."

Ruka raised his hand, quickly. "I will go," he volunteered.

"Okay, Ruka-pyon. We can meet you both in the cafeteria," Mikan agreed, waving goodbye. Artemis nodded, but he had hoped to go and see Hotaru himself. Curiosity mostly.

Ruka blushed faintly again and smiled before taking off to the direction of the inventor's room. Artemis watched him take off, wondering how Ruka's hand shot up so fast. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Natsume too was watching his bestfriend take off. It revealed nothing at all. The look was simply blank.

Artemis had took into account that Ruka was Natsume's bestfriend, so it was obvious that he would know what as going on. He didn't sense hate, but there was hostility in how Ruka was acting. He wasn't speaking much for a reason. He didn't remember doing anything to him to make him act hostile. It was just unfortunate that Natsume wasn't much of a talker either. Finally, the boy just shrugged. He had other problems to worry about.

* * *

**Author's note:** Another chapter! Yay! It was really difficult to figure out how Artemis would react to Narumi's personality. I don't think he is used to encountering his type of personality. My brother asked about pairings. I will be honest, I don't really know. I will just write and you guys decide. I am not a big fan of ArtemisxHolly but my brother is. Then again, I am a writer and I just write whatever the circumstances tell me even if I don't like it. Please tell me what you think.

"Who stole the tarts?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I really wish I could update faster. I am sorry, I am much slower these days because I have so many things to do. I told my brother that we wait for five comments before we post again. It gives me an excuse to update longer but don't tell him that. Hahahahaha… still, I do hope you guys love the story so far. It will get more interesting later, at least I hope so.

If you have any suggestions for me on how to improve this story, I would love to hear it. I am not very good with the Gakuen Alice or Artemis Fowl fandoms. If I have any inconsistencies, tell me.

**Authors Note II: **Yeah I changed my username and avatar I hoped I didn't confuse anyone for doing we're also sorry about not updating in months. It is my sister's fault!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousies, Hormones and Geniuses**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haven City, the lower elements**

**

* * *

  
**

A week had passed since Artemis left for Alice Academy and Holly had gotten no word from him at all. She tried hacking into the academy's database but found it impossible. The database was more impressive than the pentagon's. It already took a lot just to leave no traces of her hacking behind. Their technology could rival Haven's technology but she had no time to be impressed. She was too busy worrying.

She had done some research about 'Black Cat.' She didn't get much leads. Black cat was like a ghost. No picture, description or file. From witnesses left alive, she got a bit of info. They said fire came out of his hands.

This made her frown. Did this mean that there are residents in the school that had magic? She shook her head. It just wasn't possible. Haven would definitely know if the presence of magic was there.

It was possible that they had a new kind of technology there. Though knowing this wasn't enough. It wasn't enough at all.

The elf crushed a Styrofoam coffee cup in her hands and threw it to a corner.

"Littering, Holly? You should be ashamed of yourself."

She looked up to see Foaly again. Smiling tiredly, she asked. "How is the family?"

"They are fine." He turned to the coffee cup and shook his head. The Styrofoam cups were piling up. "How many of those have you had? Have you even gotten some sleep lately?"

She yawned and nodded. "I slept for a while. You don't have to worry. I just wanted to work for a bit more." She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. To be honest, she was completely exhausted. She had devoted a lot of time in her search but found nothing that could help Artemis from the outside.

Foaly was frowning now. He did understand why she would want to work so hard, but at the same time he saw that she was working herself to death. He could not have that. "Holly, I am sorry… but I am going to have to tell you to go home and get some rest. You're going to work yourself to the grave at the rate you are going."

"Wha---? I can't! I still have to---"

"No. For now, this is enough, Holly," He says warningly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest. Two days… that is all I ask. Alice Academy isn't going anywhere."

Holly was quiet for a few minutes, just watching the screen and tempted to try her luck hacking into the anti-alice organizations that she heard about. However, it looked like Foaly was serious. He had a point, she had been working non-stop lately and the weariness was taking its toll. A nice bath did sound good at the moment.

"Fine," she surrendered quietly, then shutting down her computer. "I have been working overtime a lot lately, haven't I?

The centaur nods. "Don't obsess over this. Don't forget that the boy is Artemis Fowl II. He can take care of himself, so just trust him."

"I know. I guess I just want to help him…that's all." She watched the screen turn black. Her eyes lingered there for a while. "I can't stand staying here and doing just nothing. Doesn't Alice Academy make you curious?"

"Of course. It makes everyone curious."

Holly stands up slowly, still thinking very deeply and quite distracted.

"But as of now, Alice Academy is not a threat to us, so it is not on our highest priority." Foaly walks with her to the exit. "Holly, listen to me. Everything will be fine. We had our doubts about Artemis before too, didn't we? But he always pulled through. So give the guy some credit."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Mikan looked up from her text book. "Did you catch a cold, Arty-kun?" They were given a free period since Narumi-sensei disappeared again and the substitute teacher had just ran away in fear.

Artemis blinks and turns to her. To be honest, he did not feel sick at all. "No. How very odd. I didn't even feel a sniffle until now."

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Hotaru was reading too but unlike Mikan, her eyes did not tear away from the book for a second.

At that, the boy genius just frowned. "That is just superstition. I didn't know you believe in that, Imai-san."

Hotaru didn't say anything else and simply returned reading.

The next few days in the academy passed without much event for Artemis. As Artemis had thought, he was given a triple star. However, he noticed that the day he received his star eyes began to follow him everywhere. He wasn't imagining it. Sometimes when he would walk back to the dorm after class, he would see the same janitor outside the classroom. Whenever he believed Artemis wasn't looking, his eyes would follow his every movement.

Because of that, he didn't have a lot of opportunities to call Butler. He was pretty sure that he was probably worried about him. However, he couldn't afford to be careless. He couldn't let them know that he didn't have an alice. He had to think of something cunning to elude the eyes.

Mikan rose up from her seat and walked towards him, not realizing that Natsume watched her as she did. He looked very calm and undeterred. He however always found it hard to express himself openly. "Are you sure, Arty-kun?" She places one of her small hands on his forehead to check his temperature. "Hnmm… you don't feel warm."

He couldn't help himself, he blushed. He could smell the faint fragrance of her perfume on her wrist. "That because I am not sick, idiot." He suddenly forgot that she was younger than him.

Mikan suddenly looked mad and demanded. "Who are you calling an idiot? Is that the way you treat a friend that is worried about you?"

"I call you an idiot because I told you I am not sick." He pulled out a textbook and began reading to distract himself. However with his fourteen year old body, it was difficult to control his hormones. She might be strange, but Mikan was still a very pretty girl.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. Without thinking, she told him, "You know, Arty-kun? Sometimes you can be just like the old Natsume..."

Natsume watched their exchange silently, but his true feelings were not able to escape Ruka's eye.

"Natsume?"

Ruka stood beside Natsume without his notice. The fire caster blinked once and muttered, "Ruka." Without being told to, he sat down on the seat that Mikan had vacated from.

"Do you plan to burn down the classroom?" Ruka asked with a slightly teasing smile. It was a part teasing, part worry question. They had been bestfriends for years. No one knew Natsume as much as Ruka did and vice versa.

"No," came the answer. "Just him." His eyes not leaving Mikan.

Ruka sighed. He knew it. The calm and slightly indifferent Natsume of their past was now replaced by the slightly temperamental and possessive Natsume. He didn't like it when people become too close to Mikan. For example, he doesn't mind Ruka being close because Natsume was confident that he would never touch Mikan. "You already know that I don't think that is a very wise idea, right?"

"I know and I won't." Natsume knew the consequence. Mikan would not only be upset with him, she would probably spend even more time with Artemis to apologize for his misconduct. Hell, like he would let that happen.

"Still, it seems like a pretty good idea, right?" Ruka admitted, sighing much to Natsume's surprise.

It took Natsume a few seconds to understand. "Imai?"

Ruka didn't say anything at first. Just stared at the blackboard and absent-mindedly scratching under his parrot's chin.

"You have to say something to her. You're going to make her just wait?" He took his eyes away from the annoying scene of his girlfriend talking to another girl only briefly to glance at Hotaru Imai. "You like her… don't you?

Ruka blushed like a tomato all the way to his toes and looked away. "I am not sure yet. Maybe? But, Natsume, I think it is too soon to tell."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long. A… few months ago? Before that… I just thought she was annoying."

_A few months ago, there had been a fire at one part of the academy's stables. Ruka had sensed the animals in trouble had ran to the stables by himself. He was still in his pajamas and he jumped inside the blazing building to save the animals. Hotaru had been wide awake too and saw the smoke from her laboratory. She had been up trying to finish another invention. Being much more calm and rational than Ruka, she rode on he duck flying scooter and took her turtle fire extinguisher. Before going to the site, she pulled the fire alarm._

_She was surprised that by the time she got to the site, half the animals had already been evacuated. _

_Ruka had done the evacuating himself but the fumes were now getting to him. He told the horses to run and in his arms, he carried baby rabbits. He told himself to endure and that he was almost outside. But before he could reach the exit a beam fell and blocked his only path. _

_He was trapped and he couldn't breathe. Tears fell down his cheek, thinking he was going to die and these little rabbits were going to die too before they even had a chance to live. _

_His knees weak, he fell to his knees stubbornly holding on to the bundle in his arms. _

"_Ruka!" _

_At first he thought he was hallucinating. "I..Imai?" He smiled and reached out for her hand. He didn't have much memories after that because he fainted from the lack of oxygen. _

_He woke up a few hours later to find himself in his room and Hotaru by his window and fast asleep. She still had soot all over her and it was obvious she had been by his side since the fire. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ruka was so surprised that he leaped back into bed and pretended to be still asleep. Hotaru woke up though and found Mikan and Natsume at the door. _

"_Hotaru! Look at you! You are so dirty!" Pulling out her handkerchief and attempted to wipe away the soot from her face. _

"_Yes. I need to take a bath and maybe a little sleep." She stepped aside to let them in. "I need to go." Before she left though, she asked them this. "And… don't tell him that I as here, okay?"_

"_Eh? Why, Hotaru?"_

"_Just. Don't tell him. Later." With that, she quietly closed the door behind her. _

_Ruka really didn't understand her. She didn't want to take the credit for saving him?_

"Oi, Ruka."

Ruka woke up from his daze and turned to his bestfriend. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I was just thinking."

His bestfriend shrugged. "I know. Whenever you are thinking, you always have that lost and dazed look on your face." He crosses his arms in front of him and inclines against the backrest. "I won't ask you what's up, but I have to remind you that we're in the middle of class. Staring at Imai will get you in trouble and it will get me in trouble by association. So wake up."

Ruka pulled his eyes away from Hotaru and smiled understanding that this was his bestfriend's way of saying that he was worried and he could always tell him anything. "I understand. I am sorry to trouble you, Natsume."

Natsume simply shrugged in reply and covered his face with his new manga. "Wake me up when class is over."

Ruka chuckled. "Whatever you say, Natsume."

* * *

Narumi stood silently in one of the principal's chambers. The shadow behind the curtain belonged to a child, but Narumi knew better. In some way, he feared that shadow. Yet, he hid it behind one of his smiles. He had been summoned very suddenly but even before being told, he knew what this was going to be about. This was going to be about the newest addition to the High school sector.

**Artemis Fowl II.**

"What have you found out, Narumi?" the shadow asked. From behind the curtain, Narumi saw him cross his legs comfortably.

The blonde teacher shrugged and began his report. "Nothing that we don't already know. Arty-kun seems like the average child genius at the moment. He had not displayed any unusual powers at the moment. But---"

He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "But, I didn't imagine what I saw. There is something special about this boy."

"What evidence do you have?"

Narumi laughed and scratched his chin, embarrassed. "I have none actually." He then straightened confidently. "My instincts tell me that he is. He gives of a special aura. The same aura that Mikan Sakura gives out."

"I see." The young looking principal didn't sound very convinced. "Report to me again if you find out anything else. But, I warn you, Anjou-kun. You must not disappointed."

"I understand. I shall be taking my leave now." With that, Narumi bowed politely and turned to exit the room. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He hated this room very much. He felt like a traitor each time he reported something to this principal.

He walked lazily towards the classroom. He saw Mikan waiting for him outside the classroom with a smile on her face. He felt his heart wrench again. Mikan Sakura was beginning to look more and more like her mother. It was painful to look at her sometimes. Everytime he surrendered more information to the principal, it was like betraying the love of his life all over again.

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing here outside?"

Mikan bit her lip nervously before telling him. "Ummm… you see, the class got a little rowdy again and… the substitute sort of ran away."

Narumi laughed before he could stop himself. "I see. Lets go inside and start class." He took her hand and gave her a wink, making her laugh.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei."


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

This is a collaboration with my brother, Hidden-Danger524. He challenged me to write something Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice. It actually seemed impossible at first. Now it seems fun to write this when I am trying to escape from studying. This chapter is like a filler. A fun one that I came up with when my brother thought that I should make Natsume out of character. It did not seem like a bad idea, but with my writing style it would be hard. Besides, I liked the character as he is. Then, I thought it would be fun to turn Artemis into a playboy temporarily.

_It was a dare. I took it!-_

Wow! This has been on hiatus for longer than I thought! I am so sorry! Part of the reason for my slowness is because my brother and I are arguing about one part of the story. He points out why my plan won't make sense and I am just simple _stubborn. _As soon as we agree on something, I might be able to do something about the plot. I hope you will enjoy this chapter... you can say that this is the calm before the storm... we will be going to the main plot soon. I can really say that doing a collaboration is difficult, especially when the two can't come to an understanding.

**Yarra:** I fell in love with your comment. Do not ask. I honestly did! Hahahaha…

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and Gakuen Alice:**

"_**Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy"**_

(A collaboration between Tsubame Ongaku and brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Genii by the Way. Alice Mix-up. **

* * *

**Alice Academy, Japan**

* * *

Sometimes Mikan wondered if she really was Natsume's girlfriend. They hold hands sometimes but she felt that they were a couple different from others. Natsume sometimes acted very cold towards her when they were in public. He wouldn't speak to her at all and would sometimes just shrug his shoulders in reply.

When they go on dates, she would see couples leaning against one another and whispering sweet things to each other. Not that she isn't happy with Natsume. She was ridiculously happy. He might not show it much in public but he was the sweetest person when they were alone.

Once. Just once. She would like to have Natsume not be so shy about his affections towards her. Maybe then, she wouldn't feel so insecure whenever a pretty girl approached them to talk to him. Most girls always just assumed that she was a temporary girlfriend or one of his groupies.

It was because they didn't act like a couple, they said.

That morning, Mikan noticed that both Artemis and Natsume weren't in their seats. To arrive earlier than Natsume might not be so odd, but arriving earlier than Arty-kun certainly was. Since the beginning of their acquaintance, he had never been late for class. She told herself that he wasn't late yet and that he had a few minutes left. Arty was aiming for the Honor Student prize, he couldn't afford to be late.

Ruka didn't look like he knew where the two boys disappeared to. He kept looking at the empty seat nervously. Watching him feel uneasy was making Mikan feel uneasy. She didn't know how distracted she was until Anna tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan?"

The distracted girl looked up at Anna who was smiling at her as if she knew what she was thinking. "Anna-chan? Sorry, Anna-chan. I was thinking about something. I didn't notice you calling me."

Anna smiled and assured her that she didn't mind. She pulled out from behind her what she wanted to show her. It was a pie. From the smell, Mikan could only guess that it apple pie. It certainly smelled heavenly.

"This smells heavenly, Anna-chan! Did you want me to-"

Before she could take a slice, Anna closed the lid and shook her head. "This isn't for you, Mikan. It is not ready to be eaten yet."

Mikan tilted her head, confused. "Eh? What is wrong with it, Anna-chan?"

Anna laughed and shook her head. "There is nothing really wrong with it. This is our newest creation. It is the _Mix-up Pie_." Anne looked very pleased with herself but Mikan simply stared at her in confusion. "It is a pie that temporarily mixes up the eater's personality! It is brilliant, right? The problem is-"

Anna chuckled nervously. "We haven't exactly determined yet how long_ 'temporary' _is."

Mikan didn't understand why anyone would want a pie like that but she still congratulated Anna's accomplishment.

It was only then that she noticed Natsume enter the room. Two minutes later, Artemis followed. Both boys acted normal as they went to their respective seats. Was it coincidence that they both arrived almost at the same time? Narumi-sensei arrived before Mikan could dwell about it some more.

Later, she forgot about it completely.

After class, the gang gathered around Anna so that she could introduce her latest creation. Natsume and Artemis though weren't really listening. Natsume was reading a manga and Artemis was reading a book about Advanced Physics. "Natsume! Arty-kun! Come here for a minute!" Mikan called. Neither boy moved an inch. Suddenly, Iinchou proposed that they have a play soccer outside.

Everyone liked the idea. They had some time to spare before they had to go to their respective dorms. They all left. Anna left her creation in the classroom.

That was her biggest mistake.

When the group returned sweating and laughing after a game of soccer, they found the classroom empty. Natsume and Artemis were missing. They thought that they probably returned to their dorm rooms. Then there was a knock at the door, Mikan opened it and found Natsume there. She smiled and greeted him, "We thought you went back to your roo-"

But she didn't get to finish what she was about to say because Natsume gave her a bright smile and leaned down and kissed her. There was a gasp in the group because Natsume was always strict about not doing public displays of affection. The worst he had ever done in public was hold Mikan's hand. Mikan was too shocked and frozen to react.

Natsume pulled away and gave another bright and happy smile. It gave everyone in the room shivers. "Mikan, I love you!" By then, everyone realized that there was definitely something wrong.

It was then that Artemis entered the room. He had one hand in his pocket and the other massaging his temples. He had a deep frown on his face, like he had a migraine. Mikan ran to him, very panicked. "Arty-kun! Arty-kun! Something is wrong with Natsume! We have to hurry! It might be-" She reached out to touch his shoulder but before she knew it, Artemis flung her to the wall. His two arms cornering her and keeping her from escaping.

Artemis openly glared at her and said, "Shut up! You're annoying."

For a long time, nobody in the room moved. It was Anna who finally spoke. "Mikan-chan. Look here! Look!" She pointed at the opened box of her pie. Two slices were missing.

"No way!" The whole room chorused.

* * *

"Mikan! I love you!"

"Yes, yes, Natsume-kun. I love you too…" Mikan sighed, patting Natsume on the head. The academy's most notorious agent was smiling and rubbing himself against his girlfriend's hand very innocently. She turned to Anna who looked very apologetic and asked. "Anna, you really have no idea when this will wear off?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I don't at all. I am so sorry, Mikan-chan."

Mikan sighed again, wondering what she was going to do about her boyfriend now. "It is alright, Anna-chan. You didn't mean to."

Artemis relaxing on his chair and had opened two buttons on his shirt. He looked very devilish as he openly flirted with two girls from their class. The girls gushed a and giggled, very pleased with the attention they were receiving. Hotaru stood close by taking pictures of the event while Ruka tried to stop her. He knew that Natsume wouldn't be very happy when the potion wore off.

"Imai!" He was shouting and chasing after the inventor, but she was always able to escape his grasp. Hotaru had just smirked with her camera in her hands, and at times flash the camera at Ruka just to annoy him. Imai wanted to see the expression on the two boys faces when they were back to normal. Also, she could sell these rare pictures for a very good price.

"Mikan, I love you!" Natsume said again, leaning closer to Mikan and making her blush. "I love you very, very much…"

"Na-Natsume!"

Mikan's heart was beating uncontrollably. She should be happy, right? Natsume was openly showing his affection to her. So, why didn't it feel right? "Na-Natsu-"

BAKA.

Before they could kiss, Hotaru's baka-gun was shot and it shot Mikan a few meters away. "Hotaru! What was that for?"

Instead of Hotaru, as she expected, she found Artemis holding the Baka-gun and was inspecting curiously. "Imai-san, you have an interesting invention here."

"Arty-kun?"

Artemis frowned and aimed the gun towards her again. "Call me that one more time and my hand might slip. Do we have an understanding?" The frown became a frightening smile.

"Arty-kun is scary," Mikan heard Anna whisper to Nonoka. They had backed away considerably, afraid that Artemis would explode at any moment.

At that moment, Artemis's hands shook and made him drop the Baka-gun. He looked away and covered his face with his hands. "What is happening to me?" he muttered. It looked like he was really fighting to wake up from the potion. "What-"

Hotaru sighed and walked over to him to retrieve her Baka-gun. "Maybe you should be the one shot with this, Arty-kun." She bends down and picks up her gun. "You are acting like an idiot as well…"

She was about to turn to leave, but a hand grabs her to keep her from doing so. "When I said that no one calls me, Arty, that also includes you, Hotaru-chan." Artemis pulled Hotaru to him and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand caressed her face.

Everyone in the group sweat dropped. "Black Artemis. He is definitely Black Artemis."

Suddenly, Artemis's malicious grin changed to that of utter horror. "What-what am I doing?" He blinked, disbelieving as he began to back away. He glanced at his hand and rubbed his temples. He was used to fairy magic, but this certainly wasn't the magic he was used to.

He could not fight it.

"Artemis! T-try your best!" Mikan cheered him on with Natsume still trying to lean closer to her. Mikan, feeling uncomfortable with his change and his closeness. This was not the Natsume she knew and loved and Mikan found it very unsettling to be cuddling with him.

But Artemis was only barely listening. He was careless. How could he have been so careless? He wanted to berate himself. This was infinitely worse than his previous problem with his hormones. He staggered to a nearby seat and with shaking hands clutched the backrest, trying to keep himself.

His head felt like it was going to explode and a voice kept speaking to him and laughing. It was telling him what would be fun. Hormones? No. This was not hormones. The voices persisted, and it was loud enough for him to want to pull ever strand of hair from his head.

Hotaru sighed. She was now sitting comfortably eating her favorite crab brains. Not putting down her jar of crab brains at all, she watched the situation with a hawk's eye. Ruka was beside her, turning absolutely red at the very intimate position that his bestfriend and girlfriend were in.

"Is-isn't there anything we can do for them, Anna?" Ruka asked their classmate desperately. Anna simply shook her head. She really had no idea what to do or how long the potion needed to wear off.

Anna's eyes were downcast as she replied, "I am so sorry." Ruka almost panicked. Anna sounded like she was about to cry.

"It is alright, Anna. You didn't know this would happen, did you?" Ruka tried his best to comfort her. "Artemis and Natsume are genuine geniuses! They will get through this somehow…"

"Yes. It is not your fault. It is Genii by the way."

All became silent after that. For a long moment, no one moved or even breathed. It took even longer for the whole group to unfreeze and turn their attention to Artemis. The sweat was visible on his forehead and his breathing was slightly labored, but the fact that he now stood straight and putting into order his a skewed tie was a good sign.

"Arty-kun?" Mikan asked hesitantly. Natsume had looked up as well and watching Artemis with curiosity in his eyes. From the pout on his lips though, Artemis knew that he was not pleased with the fact that his girlfriend was paying more attention to another guy.

"Mikan, Artemis please," he reminded her, brushing his hair back into place. Artemis noticed that his hands were still shaking. The potion had obviously not worn off, but he was going to have to fight it. "This predicament is annoying." He touched his face again, trying to keep himself in check with simply his will power.

"Arty-kun!" Mikan was going to go and help him, but a hand went to her shoulder, she was shocked to find that the hand belonged to Natsume. He was gazing at her, and for a brief moment, she saw her boyfriend in those eyes. They were begging her to stay. At them, Mikan just stayed and stared. It was Anna instead that went to help Artemis.

Mikan's heart began beating wildly. "Natsume, you're-"

But the mood was broken when Natsume suddenly burst into tears and began clinging to Mikan. "Mikan! Don't leave me!"

Mikan began stepping back.

"No. No. I don't like this. Natsume… Natsume…" Her knees failed her and before she knew it, she was on the ground. "This is not the Natsume I love!"

"Mikan ?"

"Natsume! You don't need to change! I love you, Natsume." She was crying and she felt embarrassed. "I love the Natsume that won't hold my hand in public because he's shy. I love the Natsume that… that confuses me. I love the Natsume that makes me angry! And-and- I love the Natsume that is Natsume!"

* * *

_"Mikan"_

_"No… I want-!"_

_"MIKAN!"_

At that loud voice, Mikan screeched and fell off her bed. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were gathered around her. Ruka looked worried, Hotaru looked bored and Natsume looked annoyed.

Without meaning to, she began staring at Natsume. Her cheeks changed to every shade of red, Natsume noticed and his annoyed look turned to curiosity. Mikan hid under her blanket.

"Hey! We are going to be late," Artemis reminded them, waiting at the door. "Drag her out from under there if it is necessary."

"Arty-kun?" Mikan peeked from under the blanket and she was relieved to see that Artemis was still the same. Not a hair our of place, not one button unbuttoned and a bored scowl gracing his face.

"No. It's Santa Clause," he shrugged and moved away from the door. "I'm going ahead. I will see you guys in class."

Mikan remained confused What was all this? Was it all a dream then? Mikan suddenly burst out laughing. It was all a dream! It wasn't real!

"When you're done with laughing, I suggest that you get ready for class," Hotaru said, following Artemis's lead. "Ruka and I will be going ahead. Come. Lets go, Ruka."

Ruka gave a curt nod and gave one last look to Mikan before following her out.

"I'll wait for you outside," Natsume muttered once they were out of the room.

"Natsume, I-" But before she could finish, Natsume kissed her. Pulling away, he muttered that she moved fast. Mikan's brain was not working even after he was out the door.

She turned another shade of red. "He has to stop doing that!"

Outside, Natsume was surprised to see Artemis still there. "So you're going to just let her believe that was a dream?"

Instead of answering him, Natsume just closed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe as if guarding the door.

"It was a convenient time to faint. A few minutes later, we were both back to our senses." Artemis shrugged. "I can't really blame your for wanting that it didn't really happen. It was a very unthinkable situation."

Seeing that Natsume wouldn't say a word, he turns to leave. "I am going ahead for real this time."

As Artemis disappeared at the corner, Natusme replayed the events before he returned to his senses.

"_I love the Natsume that is Natsume!"_

An unthinkable situation… yes. But it was worth seeing Mikan look at with that look in her eyes. That look that just screamed that she loved him and no one else would ever do…

"Oi! Mikan! What is taking you so long?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wait! And yes I will be continuing with this fic! I will just be pretty slow. I, Tsubame, have my own fanfiction page. If you are interested in more of my works I am pretty easy to find. I warn you though, I am mostly a shoujo writer. I write Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles and many more. I think I deviate a bit from the usual at my brother's request. Please tell me what you think of this story so far. I want to thank my reviewers for being so patient with me and waiting. Please keep your eyes out for the next chapter. Maybe your favorite character will make an appearance. By the way, you can even leave a name of character that you'd like to see in this story, Artemis Fowl or Gakuen Alice. I will try my best to include them. Again, thank you! And have a nice day!


End file.
